Wireless communication standards typically define a set of communication channels over which transmitters and receivers are to communicate. In particular, communication standards typically specify the frequencies and bandwidths of the communication channels. For example, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifies the communication channels for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project—Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network—User Equipment (UE) Radio Transmission and Reception (FDD) (Release 9),” TS 25.101, version 9.3.0, March, 2010, section 5.2, which is incorporated herein by reference. The set of communication channels for Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) networks is specified in “3rd Generation Partnership Project—Technical Specification Group GSM/EDGE—Radio Access Network—Radio Transmission and Reception (Release 9),” TS 45.005, version 8.8.0, March, 2010, section 2, which is incorporated herein by reference. In some cases, frequency bands that are used by different Radio Access Technologies (RATs) overlap one another.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.